


Spring Will Come Again

by subducting



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hadestown AU, It's a sad song, Multi, it's a tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subducting/pseuds/subducting
Summary: Underground, Hades simmers, and goes to bigger and bigger feats of destruction. Persephone goes missing. And a young poet with golden hair and a lyre woos a fiery, pragmatic, hungry girl.It's an old song, it's a tale of love from way back when.It's a sad song, but we're gonna sing it again.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Spring Will Come Again

“Why d’you always have to run off and leave?”

“Why do you always chase me away?”

The gods were glaring at one another, bodies full of hard angles, tension crackling in the air. Hades was staring her down, eyes hard and filled with fury, and Persephone’s head was lifted defiantly, shoulders thrown back and chin sticking out. “It used to be beautiful down here,” she said softly, shaking her head, “And you used to be beautiful too. But you’ve grown so cruel.”

She could see her words cut him, see the hurt in his expression, but she couldn’t make herself feel bad for him. How many times had _he_ hurt _her_ , with his careless words and his insistence on tearing everything down, his paranoia and bids to regain her attention, as if she had stopped caring for him. But now, looking at him, the man in control of Hadestown, the man who ruled the underworld, the man she married, she couldn’t be sure she recognised anything anymore.

“Hades, I’m already overdue,” she sighed, “You can’t keep me here.”

“I’m the **_king_ ** ,” he snarled, crossing the small space between them to loom over her, and she froze, “I can do what I want to in **_my_ **kingdom.”

“And what a kingdom it is,” she drawled tiredly, a disdainful grin playing on her features, “Oil and steam, and ugly metal things. You don’t know me at all, do you? You thought this would impress me? You wanted to get my attention and you decided destruction was the way to go about it.” Now he was backing away, as she walked him into a corner, “Well you have it. You have it all, and the Earth is dying, so I hope you’re satisfied.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset about the mortals,” he snarled, their endless discussion bubbling to the surface again as she rolled her eyes, “I mean am I not entertaining enough? Don’t I make you _happy_?” His dark eyes searched her face imploringly, furious but still all pain and rejection. Luckily, her heart was hardened to that by now.

“Oh you haven’t made me happy in a long time, and you know it,” she bit venomously, glaring, “You make me _miserable_ , Hades. I don’t know how you don’t understand it. Keeping me here is torture for me- I love you, but I can’t spend all my time down here. I have to see the sky and feel the sun. You hold me too tight, and I can’t try and tell you because that just makes you crush me all the more.” 

She glared at him, searching for ways to hurt him, to inflict on him just a fraction of what he was putting her through, by bulldozing and constructing and burning, by keeping her from the fields and the harvest. She didn’t care how badly she hurt him, she was so furious and so fed up, and so _tired_. Every time she tried to let him prove his better nature, he proved it didn’t exist anymore. She had stopped feeling sad and grieving for the person she used to love, and started resenting and hating him.

She turned on her heel and seized her suitcase, ready to leave, but as she made to walk off he gripped her wrist and held it. She stopped short, freezing. “Let me go, Hades,” she said quietly, fury rolling off her in waves. They both knew her anger had little bite to it- he was the king of the underworld, after all, and she- daughter of mother nature, goddess of the harvest, bringer of life- she was just his wife. She knew he wouldn’t truly hurt her, but he liked to throw his weight around now and again. Just to keep the threat hanging over her head. He held on for a moment longer before wordlessly peeling his fingers off one at a time.

She strode from the room and didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is frankii and my hobbies include starting ninety million projects at once because i have adhd
> 
> BUT LIKE I JUST COULDN'T RESIST, also this isn't gonna be an exact analogue for Hadestown, cause... well, you'll see :)


End file.
